Touched By an Angel: Ascensions
by wa4lrm
Summary: This story starts the year 1969 when there was an oil spill at Santa Barbara and oil companies sold their soul to the devil (Monique). The stories continue to 50 years into future when big corporations get greedy and destroy Earth's environment and causes
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

Monica, Andrew, Tess, Gloria and Monique (devil) from "Touched By an Angel" and Russell, Nathaniel, Claire, Joshua, Hattie and Dinah Greene from "Promised Land" are property of Martha Williamson and CBS. Roy, Ronnie, Barry, Jillian from "Close Encounter of the Third Kind" are property of Steven Spielberg. Johnny Smith, Sarah Bracknell Bannerman and Reverend Gene Purdy from "The Dead Zone" are property of Stephen King and USA Network. Fox Mulder and Dana Scully from "The X-Files" are property of Chris Carter. Tom, Helen and Jessica are the characters from my story "The Roswell Incident" and others are that I have created. I have also created the alien names. The alien names are Abdul, Budul, Cardul and Gredul. No actual names are being used from Roswell or any president or governors. I am not making any money, and it was written only for the enjoyment for me and other fans. (See TBAA: The Roswell Incident Trilogy and Close Encounter of the Third Kind Crossover. Both of them are on )

**Rated PG**

**Prologue**

**January, 1969 – Santa Barbara California**

The oil spill disaster occurred at Santa Barbara. There was an explosion and the oil drilling platform began to leak. 200,000 gallons of crude oil seeped into the clear waters of the Pacific Ocean creating an oil slick covering 800 square miles. It continued for eleven days, The incoming tides carried tar from the oil slick onto 35 miles of once-pristine California beaches. Monica was in tears when the wildlife such as birds and seals were covered with oil. Tess said to Monica, "We have an assignment for this. Your assignment is for you to help the wildlife refuge center to clean up the oil from animals."

Monica replied, "What assignment do you have?"

Tess replied, "I have a tough assignment. I have them with oil companies. I know they won't like it because my assignment is to shut down that off-shore drilling."

Two weeks later, Monica went into a little boat with the group known as GOO which means "Get Oil Out." Tess suddenly appeared on her boat. Tess said, "Stop wasting time on that protest. We need to get to oil companies to stop oil dwelling. I'm going to be a judge at the court hearing and make sure we shut down that operation."

Tess came into a courtroom and was a judge for the hearing. Bill, Dick, Dave, and Stan are presidents of different oil companies. Tess said, "I have the order to shut down those off-  
shore oil wells."

Bill replied angrily, "Shutting down those wells means loss of business and profits. If this happens, the stock market will crash. There will be at least 25 percent of unemployment."

Tess replied, "It's not going to happen that way. There'll be plenty of jobs on cleaning up the environment. Beside, fossil fuel is unhealthy. It's time we find a new source of energy and it can be done."

Stan replied, "I have never seen Tess as judge before. She probably belongs to Sierra Club. I'm sure that's the reason for shutting down."

Tess replied, "The decision is final! The off-shore dwellings are shut down! Court adjourned!"

After the hearing finished, Monica was discussing this kind of issue to Tess. Tess said, "I'm glad I'm done with them. Those people have only one interest, Money and profit. They have no respect for anyone. They don't even care about air pollution."

Monica replied, "We got some of the birds and seals cleaned up. Many of them didn't survive. Maybe we could move to another assignment."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**May, 1972 – San Francisco California**

The meeting from different major oil companies took place. Bill, Dick, Dave, and Stan are still presidents of different oil companies since 1969 when they were at Santa Barbara. The oil companies were upset on the shutting down of off-shore dwelling, preventing opening of Alaska Pipeline, and new laws to reduce air pollution caused by exhaust fumes. Bill said, "New regulation will require to have cars to burn less gas to help for cleaner air. One thing is that we must remove lead from gasoline. We must have lead-free gas by 1975. The Sierra Club has prevented us to open the Alaska Pipeline. This means our profit will decline."

Dave replied, "We can fight this even if we sell our souls."

Dick replied, "That's sound like the idea. Maybe we should sell our souls."

Monique, the devil, entered the meeting. She brought in the tabloid paper. Stan said, "Does she has authority to enter our room? How did she get here?"

Monique said, "If you want to succeed in your business, just listen to me. I wrote that article about gas shortage and that oil prices would go up to $1.00 per gallon as compared to 39 cents per gallon now. We can create the shortage. I also have an invention known as a smog pump. This will reduce smog, but it will burn more gas. This means economy. The smog pumps will wear out the cars in two to three years so people will be buying new cars much more often. The car dealers love that idea. This will increase the car repairs' business. All you need to do is for all of you to sign these contracts."

All of them at the meeting are looking at those pages of a long contract. Stan said, "Since that contract must have at least 50 pages, it will take all night to read them."

Monique replied, "Don't worry. You don't need time to read them. Just sign the contract Once you sign it, I promised you that all of you will be very wealthy and I'll show you how to create oil shortage and get smog pumps on the cars. We can get that required by law."

Bill, Dick, Dave, and Stan had signed the contracts and sold their souls to the devil. Monique said, "Since all of you signed my contract, we can work with the auto industry. The auto industry likes the idea of using smog pumps. With smog pumps, most of the cars will be junk within 5 years or 50,000 miles. In fact the auto industries going to lower the new car warranty for one year on parts and 90 days for labor. You will be getting more profit for your gasoline since smog pumps will burn more gas which will lower miles per gallon. We'll even force the law to require smog pumps. Next month, I'll show you how to create gas shortage."

**June, 1972** Bill, Dick, Dave, and Stan came back for the meeting with Monique. Monique brought the book on how to create gas shortages, run independent owned stations out of business. "Monique said, "Since you can't do any offshore oil drilling, you can easily create oil shortage. There are lots of empty tanks you can fill. There are also lots of abandoned gas stations to put gasoline in."

Bill commented, "I had convinced president Nick Dixon about the smog pump. He said he'll think about it. I even tried to prove the reduced emissions."

Monique replied, "If you pay president Dixon a million dollars under the table, he'll approve it."

Dave replied, "Let's do it. This will return a lot more profits."

The following month, the oil companies paid one million dollars to president Dixon and he passed a law to make all cars required to have smog pumps. Tess entered into the president's office. The president said to Tess, "Just how did you get in?"

Tess replied angrily, "You should be ashamed for taking one million dollars for that piece of junk. The oil companies are doing that for their big profit for themselves. They don't care about clean air. That junk is just going to ruin the cars."

President replied, "Just get out of there. I already approved it."

Tess replied while glowing, "I'm the angel sent from God. I have a message for you. The smog pump was invented by the devil. The oil companies follow the devil for inventions. Be prepared, the oil companies are going to create gas shortages and boost the gas price as much as one dollar per gallon. If you don't believe this, you will see that coming."

**Summer, 1973**

There were some long lines at the gas stations. The gas prices soared to one dollar per gallon. The oil companies had stored gasoline at the abandoned gas stations to look like a shortage. Someone with the name Rex Green had invented the water carburetor. He called it the Green System. What this did was to use water and would break down into oxygen and hydrogen. The hydrogen is the fuel that to run the cars. It had been published into tabloid papers about Green System. Monica met Rex and talked about this system. Monica said while glowing, " I'm an angel sent from God. This is the very good invention and you should get that patented. We must fight against oil companies for their greed."

Rex went to the patent office and met Monique who was posing as Monica. Monique offered $10,000 for the invention and accepted the check. Rex said to Monique who he thought was Monica, "Thanks, be sure you get that out on cars."

Monique replied, "I sure will."

Monique bought the Green System, showed it to the oil companies and junked the patent by demolishing it and threw it into the dumpster.  
Rex waited for a long time and didn't know why he haven't heard from the patent office. He was praying for the success. Monica came back to see him. Rex asked, "I haven't heard anything from the patent office since I gave it to you at the patent office."

Monica replied, "I never was at the patent office. If you thought it was me, I am suspicious that was Monique, who is a fallen angel. I have seen her pose as me."

All of a sudden, Monique appeared. Monique said, "Rex is mine. I gave his invention to oil companies so he can junk it. I have made deals with oil companies to stop any invention that won't run on gasoline. Rex, how about signing this form and you will succeed your invention for the future.

Monica used her angelic power to burn that form. Monica said, "Rex, Don't sign that form. If you do, you would be selling your soul. That's' what Monique did with oil companies. These people will be sorry when they get taken by the devil. Monique, you leave right now!"

Monique suddenly vanished. Rex asked, "What should I do now?"

Monica replied, "Don't give up. Just keep on praying. When the time is right, then get it to patent."

Monica somehow got his patent paperwork on the Green System which appeared mysteriously. Monica said, "You should keep it in the a safe place so no one will know it. The oil companies will think that you don't even have that.

Rex kept his secret and never had it published for now.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**April, 1977 – Muncie, Indiana **

Monica and Tess were at Roy and Ronnie's house. However, they couldn't see them. Tess said, "In a few months, Roy is going to have some kind of unusual experience. He won't understand when he draws and have his vision of Devils Tower. He's going to have a wonderful journey. We'll have an assignment few months later when it comes that time."

Roy took his station wagon to an auto repair shop. The car wasn't running properly. Roy said angrily, "Just three months ago, I had valve work done. That's very expensive repair. This is the shortest life of engine of any cars I owned. The engine supposes to last at least 100,000 miles with well care. I haven't even got 40,000 on it yet. There's no reason for that. I spent more money on repairs than I did on car payments. Is that the way they build cars? Does' this have to do with double digits inflation by not making anything last? Why does this have worst gas mileage now?"

The mechanic Dave replied, "I'll tell you the real truth. It's because the government required to have smog pumps put in the cars. Just as long you have smog pumps, you will have to face lots of repairs. That's the reason people are buying new cars about every two years. I do know the smog pumps sucks up more gas. I think the oil companies are behind that for their own profit."

Roy replied, "How about disconnecting that damn smog pump? I'm not putting up with that kind of crap!"

Dave replied, "If I did that, I would lose my business license since it's illegal to do that. You must have some of your friends that know enough to do that."

**July, 1977**

Roy came back to an auto repair shop to get lube and oil change and he had noticed the drawings of Devils Tower in his shop. Roy asked, "Do you know about those drawings? I have been doing same things."

Dave replied, "Last week, I was driving late night and UFO hoovered over my car. I had a very strange experience. Since then, I have been drawing those pictures. I noticed the smog pump had been removed from your car."

Roy replied, "I had same experience when I drove when I was suppose to get to power company when lights were out."

Tess drove up with her classic 1952 Chevy. It was in the mint condition. Dave said to Tess, "I could tell that you really kept your car in good condition. What do you want me to do?"

Tess replied, "I just need lube and oil change. Don't try to sell me any smog pump. I know everything about smog pumps. The real truth is that the president of the oil companies sold their soul to the devil. That's how the smog pumps got invented so it would burn more gas and make more profit. Just last week, the devil took many of them and they're sorry and now they are stuck in that place. Now their sons sold their soul so they will be greedy. Whenever anyone sells their souls to the devil, they asking for a lot of trouble, they lie and will take you to very dark place which some of you call it hell. I see you have drawn those pictures on your wall."

Roy asked Tess, "Have you drawn any of those pictures?"

Tess replied, "No, I haven't."

Roy asked, "Can you tell me the meaning of those pictures? I have been drawing them since I had my UFO encounter."

Tess said while glowing, "I'm an angel sent from God. Those pictures you have drawn will be revealed to you in a couple of weeks. Watch the news in for next couple of weeks. You will find what this picture is. There are heavenly angels in the sky. That's what you are experiencing."

**August, 1980 – Navajo Indian Reservation**

Roy, Ronnie and their family; Barry, Jillian and her husband Jeff came to Navajo Indian Reservation. The chief knew about them coming and prepared them for the sky watch. Monica, Tess and archangel Gabriel came. As the nightfall came, nocturnal lights were running throughout the sky. Roy said, "Hi Tess and Monica. It's been about three years since I met you."

Jillian said, "Since we met you three years ago, we go married and we spend lots of time doing Gods work. We could use our hugs."

Tess, Monica all gave everyone hugs. They all joined their hands to form a circle. Archangel Gabriel gave a message while glowing, "Greetings! I come to you in love and light. There are lots of changes for this planet Earth. You should notice how the weather is changing. You have noticed the eruption of Mt. St. Helens. The air and water still needs to be clean up. The smog pumps that have been used on cars does not make air any cleaner. That was invented for their greed. However, the removal of lead from gasoline had helped the environment. There will be an important date as of August 17th 1987. That is seven years from now. Remember that date. It will be known as Harmonic Convergence. Your next seven years will be your spiritual growth. The Harmonic Convergence had been prophesied for thousands of years. If you remember the three wise men in the bible, those were the three angels. It is known as angels of love, light and truth. Several of you will encounter those three angels. God Bless you all."

Monica gave a message while glowing, "Let's join hand and let pray for Gaia which is the planet Earth. May brings peace and love for our world. May brings love and light for all the countries of the world. All of you now visualize this planet filled with peace and love. Everyone now feels the oneness with God. As with the three angels, send the love, light and truth for this world."

A large spaceship came and landed. The aliens took their hands and came into the spaceship. There were colorful lights floating in the spaceship. There came the three angels. The angels of love, light and truth. Everyone was spiritually uplifted. Everyone was getting messages from those three angels mentally. Everyone had been experiencing the messages. They all felt peaceful and loving. After that, everyone left the spaceship and the spaceship took off. The next day, they went home and shared their experiences to their friends.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**May, 1981 – Detroit Michigan**

Monica and Tess is outside of home of the inventor. His name is Lon Greenwald. He had invented the computer chip for the cars. This invention had reduced smog and got better gas mileage. Tess said to Monica, "Your assignment is for you to help him to get that computer to be patent. Be prepared to face Monique. She is the devil that may look like you. She may confuse him. You make sure that Monique doesn't get involved with his invention."

Monica came to Lon's home and knocked on his door. Lon opened the door and let Monica in. Monica said, "Hi! I'm Monica. I have known about your invention and I can help get that patented. Once you get that done, you would able to get those computers on the cars. This I know is very good on saving gas and reduce smog emission."

Lon replied, "I have known the president for the GM and he said he would install it on 1982 Cadillac."

The phone rang and the call was for Monica. Lon went back to the basement to work on invention. Monique appeared and said, "I'll give you $100,000 if I can take it to Cadillac Factory so it will get installed. I'll even deliver it myself."

Lon replied, "OK! That's sound good. I'll take the money. That sure would save me the trip."

Monica returned to the basement and was shocked to see the computer gone. Monica asked, "Where's your computer?"

Lon replied, "Don't you remember, you put it in your car about few minuets ago. You were going to deliver it to Cadillac Factory."

Monica replied while glowing, "I'm an angel from God. I did not tell you any of this. That was Monique, who is the devil posed as me. She had dealt with oil companies by selling their souls. She promised the oil companies to stop all the invention by selling it to oil companies so they can junk it. I know where she's heading to. We will stop that. We must pray that it doesn't happen."

Lon took his car out and Monica rode with him to go after his invention. He had followed the red car Monique was driving. Monique drove to oil refinery and met Tess. Lon stopped at oil finery to go after Monique. Tess said to Monique, "You're not going to get away with that this time! It's going to get on the cars!"

Monica said, "Thank Tess. I just couldn't believe that Monique pulled a fast one on me."

Tess replied, "I told you have to keep your eyes and ears open angel baby."

Monique suddenly disappeared. Lon put his computer in the trunk of his car and drove it to Cadillac Factory and got it patented. The computers were installed on the 1982 Cadillac and it came out in October. Two years later, all other cars were using computers.

**February, 1984 – Gila Bend, Arizona**

Tess and Monica were outside of Gary Holm. Tess said to Monica, Tonight, Gary is going to have a UFO encounter. He will be taken into the spaceship and those aliens are going to give him the knowledge of free energy. This will be known as Tesla System. You should remember Nikola Tesla. Our assignment is to help him with that knowledge. There also going to be evil force going after him. This will be known as Men in Black. It comes in three usually in a black limousine or unmarked black helicopter. The Men In Black poses as government agency, but they are demons from hell. Their purpose is to hush up UFO encounters and stop any kind of free energy."

Later that night when Gary was sleeping, the UFO spaceship came and beamed him into the spaceship. He was on an examining table and probed his head. Then he went back and slept till morning. The next night, he had a dream about the UFO encounter and had a vision of the free energy. He wrote his dream on the diary and drew the sketch of the free energy. The next several weeks, he purchased different parts and built the Tesla System. After he succeeded the invention, the three Men in Black came knocking on the door. Gary opened the door and the three Men in Black grabbed him and said, "You must forget about your invention and don't talk about your UFO experience. If anytime you open your mouth about UFO or free energy, you will have a dead son and wife. If you want them to live, you must keep it quiet. I'm taking your invention and make sure that never get invented."

Gary replied, "Who are you and why are you threatening us?"

One of Men in Black replied, "We are CIA agents. Remember, if any of that word goes out, we will torture and kill your family."

The next day, Tess and Monica came and visited Gary and his family. His son is named Ron who is eight years old and his wife is name Helena. Helena said, "Would both of you like cappuccino?"

Monica replied, "I'm sure would love to have one. That's my favorite."

Tess said, We came to help you and your family from any threats from those people. We'll make sure that this doesn't happen."

Gary asked, Can you stop that harassment from the CIA?"

Monica replied while glowing, "I'm an angel form God. The message is that all of you must protect yourself by surrounding yourself with white Christ Light. You need to keep quiet for now. You can keep your invention in the safe place. Keep praying for this invention. When the right time come, you will know when to get that invention out. It may be several years before that can happened."

Tess said while glowing, "I'm an angel from God. You just keep your faith with God and keep praying. Just keep working as normal family. Don't worry if you have an encounter with those aliens just as long you keep it to yourself until the time is ready."

The Men in Black came busting in into the house. Tess said to them, "You can't kill the angels. I know who you are and where you come from. He's going to keep it quiet and you just go back where you come from. Be Gone! Be Gone! Be Gone!"

The three Men in Black suddenly vanished. Monica said, "This is how powerful the faith in God is. Those people are not from CIA. They are demons from hell. Their purpose is to hush up.

With the help of angels, Gary had kept the invention drawings in a safe place.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**August, 1987 – Sedona, Arizona**

Tess and Monica were at Sedona. This is known to be a sacred ground. Lots of travelers were coming here to celebrate Harmonic Convergence. Tess said, "Harmonic Convergence was defined by Jose Arguelles as: "the point at which the counter-spin of history finally comes to a momentary halt, and the still imperceptible spin of post-history commences." It was the fulfillment of the prophecy of Quetzalcoatl, known as the Thirteen Heavens and Nine Hells. The prophecy stated that following the ninth hell, humanity would know and experience an unprecedented New Age of Peace. The Hell cycle ended on August 16, 1987; the Harmonic Convergence began on August 17. Thus began the projected twenty-five year culminations of the 5,125 year Great Cycle of History, as well as the 26,000-year cycle of evolution, both slated to end in 2012."

Monica asked, "I have heard the talk about ascension."

Tess replied, "This is the shift that will take us to higher dimensional realities; this is the ascension that has been prophesied by cultures all over the world for thousands of years. We are receiving wake-up calls telling us to speed up our personal processes of spiritual awakening that we may prevent self-destruction of the planet. We are being asked to look inward and heal ourselves during this time of purification."

Rex and his newly wedded wife Julie, come to Sedona. Gary, Helena and Ron also came. There were an Indian ceremony and demonstration of the Medicine Wheel. Rex was surprise to see Monica. Rex said, "I hope you are Monica, not Monique."

Monica replied, "Yes, I'm Monica. I'm glad you are keeping your invention in a safe place. I see you are getting ready to celebrate Harmonic Convergence. I met another inventor named Gary and he told me about the threats from Men in Black."

Monica replied, "I know them too. Both I and Tess help him on his invention. He had to keep it in the safe place."

Gary said, "I'm sure hoping to get our invention going. We are just fed up with those oil companies."

There were over a thousand people gathering at Sedona. On the evening of August 17th, nocturnal lights were running throughout the sky. Everyone was praying for world peace. Tess and Monica went to the podium. Tess said while glowing, "I'm an angel sent from God. The purpose for the Harmonic Convergence is for you pray for world peace and love yourself. Those lights in the sky are spaceships known as heavenly angels. Some of you called them space brothers. They came to help the mankind. You may have read about cattle mutation claim to be from UFO. The truth is that those beings are from the center of Earth. They are known as Deros. They are not space brothers. May brings love and light to all of you."

Archangel Michael came to the podium and said while glowing, "I'm an archangel Michael. I come to you in love and light. The important thing is for you to pray all the countries especially those dominated as communism. In the next three years, the communism shall fall and become the free countries. I know that few of you have come up with the inventions to replace fossil fuel. There are dark forces that are working with oil companies. They have known to buy out the inventions that replace fossil fuel so they would junk it. Please keep your inventions in a safe place until the time is right. Remember the three angels. These are the angels of love, light and truth. It has been recorded in the bible known as three wise men. God Bless You all."

Monica came to the podium and said while glowing, "I'm an angel sent from God. I have a message for all of you. Right now, every one of you now joins the hands and prays with me. May being the peace and love throughout the world. Oh heavenly angels, let's bring down the communism and clean up the environment. Let's surround the earth with light. You must forgive yourself and others that did you harm. Remember, just keep praying for world peace."

After the session, the three angles of love, light and truth appeared for a few minutes and the people were spiritually uplifted.

**November, 1989 – West Berlin, West Germany**

Tess and Monica were watching cheerfully as the Berlin Wall came tumbling down. The communism had ended at East Germany. Both West and East Germany became Germany and West and East Berlin became Berlin. Tess said to Monica and not seen by others, "That just show how prayers worked on ending of communism since Harmonic Convergence. As long the people still praying for world peace, other countries shall end their communism. Austria, Hungary and USSR shall end their communism. However, they'll have to pray for that."

Monica replied, "I think it's time to give them message."

Tess and Monica now had joined in with the crowds at the Berlin Wall site and they helped to bring down the Berlin Wall. For next several days, they kept working on bringing down the Berlin Wall. When it was done, Monica said to the crowed glowing, "I'm an angel sent from God. I'm pleased to see the end of communism. The message is that you need to pray for other countries to end the communism. If you remember the Harmonic Convergence, this was a beginning of miracles."

Since than, USSR, Hungary and several countries have ended the communism and brought their freedom.

**Summer, 1990 – Miami, Florida**

A psychic named, Joan, had some dreams about the tidal waves to hit Florida and World War III to take place in 1991. There was a party at Rebecca house and Tess and Monica came to her place. Joan said, "Ten years ago, I had a dream that the tidal waves would hit Florida. The tidal waves would sweep across the whole peninsula. Few months later, I had a dream that a nuclear missile would wipe out the world. I saw the year as 1991. I know Nostradamus prophesied same things. Since the end time is a year from now, the tidal waves should come before that. I say, we don't have time left."

Tess said while glowing, "I'm an angel sent from God. Your gift is truly from God. With those prophesies, it can be change by prayers. If you read Nostradamus prophesy carefully, he said, you can prevent and change the future by prayers and positive actions. The Edgar Cayce also said same things. You must remember, any of those prophesy does have several interpretations. The missiles in your dream don't necessarily mean nuclear missiles."

**January, 1992**

Tess and Monica came to visit Joan. Joan was happy that it wasn't the doomsday that she had prophesied. Joan said, "I'm glad that a dream I had turned out that it was the scud missiles during the Gulf War rather than nuclear missiles for World War III. I had done our group prayers during that Gulf War. That's really made a difference."

Tess said, "Whenever you have any prophetic dreams, it's always important to get people to pray to prevent the disasters. The people must change their ways of thinking. The two biggest problems are greed and hatred. I do have a message for you. You will meet the three angels known as angels of love, light and truth. I don't know when, just be prepared for that in the future. God Bless you. Keep up your good work."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**January, 1994 – Los Angeles, California**

Bill, Dick, Dave, and Stan came to meeting with Monique. Monique showed the idea to come up with oxygenated fuel as to claim to make the air cleaner and burn more gas at the same time. Monique said, "I got the way to burn more gas and reduce the smog emissions. This is what is called oxygenated fuel. The governor Peter Wallitt will approve that."

Bill replied, "That's an excellent idea. Just don't tell the governor about burning more gas. That's only reason to introduce that."

Governor Peter Wallitt proved the use of oxygenated fuel. However, he approved it for the winter months only since there was a problem of engine overheating. There was a discussion about this with others. Stan said, "Let's charge more for the gas in the summer months so we will still have our profits. We'll just use the excuse as summer gas hikes."

Dave replied, "I hope Monique will come up with new formula to make engine run cooler and still burn more gas."

**Spring, 1996 – Afghanistan**

Monique came up the idea with the terrorist group. She came up with a formula to contaminate water supply by putting additives in the gasoline. Monique said to the terrorists, "I got the formula you can put in the gasoline that will contaminate the water supply. The chemical is Methyl tertiary Butyl Ether known as MTBE. Once it is in the gasoline, it will eat into the sealer so it will seep into water. That will poison everyone who drinks it. More cars will catch on fire which will kill more people. This could be used against US. The oil companies will make more profit since it will burn twenty percent of more gas while reducing smog emissions. The oil companies will love that profit."

The terrorists sold that formula, MTBE, to OPEC to be used in US.

**September, 1997 – Sacramento, California**

Bill, Dick, Dave, and Stan came to governor's office along with Monique. They came up with the data to prove the reducing of smog emissions and can be used all year around. Dave said to governor, "I'll pay you one million dollars if you pass the law that required to have MTBE in the gasoline for a cleaner burning fuel. All you have to do is to sign the contract to require to have MTBE in the gasoline."

Peter replied, "Did you check to make sure the engines don't overheat?

Bill replied, "Don't worry about engine overheating. After all, you will be collecting much more taxes on car repairs. The car repair buisiness will boom from this."

The oil companies paid Peter Wallitt one million dollars under the table to make it the law to require to have MTBE in the gasoline sold in California and passed the law.

**February, 1998 – State of California**

Governor Peter Wallitt had signed the bill last fall to have MTBE required to be sold at all the gas stations. Since then, then had been several car fires. Several cars have stalled out on the freeways causing pile ups. The insurance companies had raised the premiums due to numerous accidents caused by freeway pile ups and cars catching on fire. Monica came to governor's office and said, "I'm very disgusted about you signing the bill to require to have MTBE in the gasoline. I know you took the money that oil companies offer you to make it the law."

Peter replied, "First you were for that. Why did you change your mind?"

Monica replied while glowing, "My name is Monica. I'm an angel from God. The message is that you must recall that MTBE since it is hazardous to the health, contaminates the water and causing car fires. You must ban that fuel. That additive was invented by terrorists from Afghanistan. I did not get you into that. That was Monique that posed as me. She is the devil. She is the one that got oil companies sold their soul to the devil. The state of Alaska had to ban MTBE since it was causing cancers. You must put an immediate ban on MTBE."

Peter replied, "Please go away. I don't need your help. I have to have that money to balance the budget so the wealthy people wouldn't have to pay the big fat taxes. I'm not going to ban that fuel because it brings in more gas tax for California."

Monica replied, "I hope that new governor being elected later this year would ban that fuel. I could tell you that. MTBE is causing the drought in the west coast since oxygenated fuel dries up the atmosphere."

**April, 1999 – San Diego, California**

The Greene family came to San Diego for a visit. Since they got to California, they had so much car trouble due to MTBE. They have noticed it was burning more gas and getting poor gas mileage. They went to Campland Campground near Mission Bay with their trailer. Russell Greene and Joshua unhitched the trailer from their old SUV. One of the neighbors invited the Greene family to watched the TV news. His name is John. There was a report about water being contaminated from the seepage of MTBE. Apparently it was getting into ground water from gas pumps. They also reported numerous car fires caused by MTBE. John said, "Since they put MTBE into the gasoline, I had more trouble with my car. I get poor gas milage and I had found it burns twenty percent more gas. It supposes to burn cleaner, but it seems to make air dirtier since by burning more gas. I lost my mother from car fire and she was too disabled to leave the car fast enough to escape from fire. I'm so fed up with that gas that we are moving out of California and we are not going to ever visit as long it has this kind of gas. That gas just sucks!"

Russell replied, "I'm getting hell out of California in a couple of days. I hope the gas is better at Tijuana. We are going to Sea World tomorrow."

Claire replied, "I'm not going to recommend anyone to visit California."

Hattie replied, "I would e-mail to all of my friends to warn them not to visit California as protest against MTBE. They can forward it to others hoping the word gets out."

The next morning, Dinah noticed the gasoline was leaking out from their old SUV. Russell called the tow truck and Andrew came with the tow truck. Russell said, "I didn't expect you coming. Is one of us going to die?"

Andrew replied, "No, I just want to tell you to get all the gaskets replaced in the fuel line and you will need a new fuel pump since MTBE has known to eat the gasket. That's what cause the car fire. The other cause of car fire is overheating of the engine especially from hot weather. When you leave, You should drive up through Sierras to avoid driving in hot deserts. The hot weather causes cars to stall out which results of freeway pileups. When you do gas up here in California, be sure you cover your nose with a handkerchief. People have been getting heart attacks and stroke from breathing in that fuel. It also has known to cause cancers."

While their old SUV being repaired, they took the bus to Sea World. After that, they were heading to Colorado.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**November, 2000 – Houston, Texas**

The governor Berry Bushman ran against Vice President Alex Borden. Alex Borden won the election until Berry Bushman ordered to recount the ballots. Monique helped to throw out lots of ballets to favor Berry Bushman. Berry Bushman ordered the recount. It had recounted and the Berry Bushman won the recount. They had recounted the ballots several time since Alex Borden knew there was something wrong. Tess, Monica and Gloria knew that Berry Bushman stole the election. Monique appeared as Monica and said, "As to you Alex, you have lost. Just give it up! As for you Berry, you won the election. I promised that oil companies will pay you five million dollars to get you to sign the law to require to have the gasoline oxygenated for cleaner air."

Monica replied, "Don't listen to her. She is the demon to get you in wrong direction. Don't put oxygenated fuel into law. It makes air dirtier since it burns twenty percent more gas. This only favor oil companies."

Berry Bushman replied, "I'm sticking with Monique. I got a good advice from her. I have promised to reduce the tax and cut the programs like health care. Low income people don't need those things."

Tess said angrily to Berry, "First, you steal election which Alex was suppose to be a president. Monique threw out the ballots for your favor. She is the devil and the oil companies sold their souls. Once you do sell your soul, you'll be doomed in time. There are lots of poor people that need aid like health care. I know that you are going to put our country into the deficit. Just like your father, the middle class was getting wiped out by bunch of greedy people. I know you are doing it for their favor. You should be recalled!"

Dick, Stan and Dave met with Monique at Bill's home. Dave said, "As soon we give few million dollars to president Bushman to make the law required to have the fuel oxygenated, we could go to Europe to have fun with those young girls in their twenties. We'll leave our wives home."

Stan replied, "I'll tell my wife that this is the business meeting so we can have fun with those young girls."

Monique was wearing a short leather outfit and said, "Come to me! I'll take all of you!

Suddenly, the four hooded figures, which are the devils, took all four of them and they were screaming. All four of them were sorry about selling their souls. Now they are trapped in their dark world. Andrew and Gloria were there during this incident. Andrew said to Gloria, "That happens when anyone would sell their soul to the devil. There nothing I can do about that. It is too late.

**July, 2001 – Bangor, Maine**

Andrew, Tess, Monica and Gloria stood in front of home of Johnny Smith. Andrew said, " Johnny Smith was in a car accident and been in comma for six years. He woke up from a coma and now he has a gift to help other people. He needs to learn more about his gift."

Johnny Smith and Reverend Gene Purdy were at downtown Bangor and president Berry Bushman came to give his speech. When Johnny shook hands with the president, he had a vison of destruction of World Trade Center. Johnny said to president, "I saw two planes crashing into World Trade Center and both of those towers were coming down. It is from terrorists. You must beef up those securities."

The president replied, "We got plenty of securities. You must be nuts to tell that kind of rubbish."

Reverend Purdy replied, "I know him well. He had help many people with warnings to prevent the disasters. I suggest that you take that seriously."

Johnny went home discouraged because the president will not take that warning. When he got home, Sarah came to visit. Sarah asked, "Why are you so depressed?"

Johnny replied, "I had a horrible vison when I shook hand with the president. He refuses to take any warning. This is most horrible warning. What I saw was that World Trade Center will be hit by airplanes and it will come tumbling down."

Andrew and Monica came over to visit them. Johnny seemed to seen Andrew before, but couldn't remember when.

Johnny said, "I'm just cursed with that.

Monica replied while glowing, "I'm an angel from God. I have the message for you. You have a special gift from God. You came back from a coma for your mission. Your mission is to help many people. There are some people like president that won't accept that. When they won't accept that, they'll have their own problems and they'll learn their lessons the hard way. There's nothing you can do about that. They'll be other people that will listen."

Andrew said while glowing, "I'm an angel. I'm the one that I was with you when you were in a coma. It was not time for your death because you have a mission. You are here to help people that are in trouble and prevent the disasters. There will be some that will not take your advice. That will be their problem, not yours. You will able to save lots of people that do listen to your advice."

**September 11th, 2001 – New York City, New York**

Tess, Monica and Gloria were looking out the window towards World Trade Center. All of suddenly, a bunch of angels of death were going to World Trade Center. Gloria said tearfully, "I think something horrible is going to happen with the World Trade Center. I just can't bare that. It's just shame that the president does nothing about that."

Monica replied, "I just feel bad that we couldn't stop that."

Tess replied, "The president made his choice by taking advice from Monique."

A plane came and crashed into one of the tower of World Trade Center. Few minutes later, another plane came and crashed into the other tower. Both of the towers were in flames. After burning for a while, one of the towers was tumbling down. Few minutes later, the other tower was coming down. Andrew came and told them, "There were two more planes' crashes. One of them hit the Pentagon and the other one crashed before it would hit the white house. One of the passengers fought the terrorist preventing to hit the white house. I had helped him with his death. He's in better place."

Tess replied, "We will be helping lots of their victim's family. We're sure will have assignments with those families."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**August, 2003 – Malibu Beach, California**

Arthur Schreiber had been an actor and body builder and was running for governor replacement for California since the governor is being recalled. He had been thinking about selling his soul to become the governor. Monique came to his home with the contract. Monique asked Arthur, "do you really want to be a governor?"

Arthur replied, "Yes, so I can get the state out of deficit."

Monique said, "All you have to do is to sign this and you will win your election. I promised you that the California will be cleaned up."

Arthur had signed the contract to sell his soul to the devil. Two months later, he won the recalled election.

**November, 2003 – Roswell, New Mexico**

Tess, Monica, Andrew and Gloria came to visit Tom and Helen at their farm. They were preparing Harmonic Concordance on November 8th and 9th. These days will be a total lunar eclipse and will be a configuration of six planets forming Star of David. Later, that day, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully came to their farm. Fox said, "I'm agent Mulder and she is agent Scully from FBI. I'm very interested about your alien abduction. I understand that this is the farm the UFO crashed back in 1947. We are interested to stay for the Harmonic Concordance."

Helen replied while taking Fox and Dana to the shrine, "Yes, I have been abducted, but I had the positive experience. I was uplifted. These are the names of aliens are Abdul, Budul, Cardul and Gredul. Since then, we have been doing healing services and channeling. Why would the FBI be interested in that?"

Tess said, "Those FBI agents have been working on the X-Files. They have been investigating the paranormal and UFO abductions for several years. I have been working with them before. He even did us angels on the X-Files. I want to tell you that a white wolf will be around during Harmonic Concordance. The white wolf is a sacred animal. Just let it in and it will not harm us."

Roy, Ronnie, Barry and his wife Jody, Jillian and her husband Jeff came to visit the farm and participate in ceremonies. They hugged both Monica and Tess since they were surprised and glad to see them. Tess said to Barry, "You was only a boy since I saw you last time. You sure really have grown up. That's about 25 years ago.

Barry replied, "I came here to help with the healing service and my wife had taken Reiki Healing last year. She is going to help us out."

On Saturday, November 8th, there had been all day healing services. About 100 people came to the farm for healings. Some of them had instantaneous, but majority had improved. Dana Scully was getting healed from Barry. Dana asked, "I remember something about you taken into a spaceship and was gone for several days. I begin to think that I was taken, but mine wasn't pleasant like the one you had. They put something in my head that had cause cancer. But, I think that was an underground government agents doing secret experiment. The angel Monica helped me to fight that crisis."

Barry replied, "I had lots of trouble with our government. I had encountered the Men in Black. I had found out that Men in Black are really demons posed as government agents."

Later that night, they had the ceremonies outside near the shrine and weather was unseasonably warm. There was a luna eclipse and the six planets formed as Star of David. There were about 100 people came for the ceremonies. Tess said to audience while glowing, "I'm an angel sent from God. The white wolf will be coming here in a few minutes. Don't be afraid. This wolf is a sacred animal. This is the celebration for the peace and love. We need to pray for the world. There has been a lots of political corruptions. Please pray for those politicians for their right directions. However, there are few that are honest. Most of them are in some minor parties like Green or Natural Law."

The white wolf came and later transformed into human. It had transformed as Indian chief. The white wolf posed as human form and said, "There will be many changes on this planet earth known as Gaia. Last several years of drought were brought by contamination by use of MTBE in the gasoline. It had poisoned the water resources. This chemical known as MTBE was used for their greed from oil companies and was invented by terrorists. There are several alternatives for replacement of gasoline, but the oil companies are preventing it by buying out their products. They'll use death threats if they don't cooperate. Our land is being destroyed by clear cutting of forest. This has a dramatic effect of climate change. If this doesn't stop, there'll be missive earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. There could be even a pole shift. There had been a pole shift few thousand of the years ago due to evil. This was at the time on Noah's Flood and the destruction of Atlantis."

After the white wolf finished his speech, he transformed himself back into wolf and left the area. Jillian channeled and said, "Hi, I'm Gredul. I come to you in love and light. I'm one of the four that crashed in 1947. There will be hard times ahead. It is very sad that your earth government won't accept our knowledge and don't want the public to know the truth. There's too much greed and Gaia is being striped by clear cutting of forest. Several of the species are becoming extinct. Gaia can be save if people would change their ways of thinking. They must stop their greed, hate, jealousy and corruption. It must be replaced with love, forgiving sharing and truthful. This would heal our planet Earth. Lets join hands and let the peace start from you. May brings the peace and love for the planet Earth. May the blessing be with you."

A large spaceship hovered over the farm and made the musical sounds like the one at Devils Tower back in 1977. The people were spiritually uplifted. The spaceship landed at this farm and the aliens took their hands and took them into the spaceship. There were beautiful lights inside this spaceship. Roy and Barry remembered this spaceship back when they encountered at Devils Tower. Then came the three angels. The angels of love, light and truth. They were all touched by them and were spiritually uplifted. After that, they all went outside and the spaceship took off. Gloria said while glowing, "Lets all join hands and let's pray for Gaia. The important message is that me must love and heal ourselves. Please pass this message to your friends and your family. Don't try to force them to do that. You cannot interfere with their freewill."

The next day, the Harmonic Concordance continued the ceremonies. They formed the prayer circle to help heal Gaia. After the ceremony ends, Fox Mulder asked Helen, "why couldn't the space beings stop those them from destroying our planet earth?"

Helen replied, "Those space beings cannot interfere with the freewill with people. When those people continue with the destruction for our planet, they will pay with their sufferings for at least ten folds. Those people that help to preserve our planet will be rewarded."

Jessica asked Tess, "Do you think those space brothers would prevent nuclear war?"

Tess replied, "They cannot prevent it since they cannot interfere with the freewill. However, the space brothers, will save those that are loving and caring people that care for our plant Earth. They will take them into the spaceship and be brought back to Earth when this planet is restored. This is known as rapture."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**March, 2004 – Sacramento, California**

Governor Arthur Schreiber and president Berry Bushman signed the bill to have the offshore drilling started again after the shutdown since the 1969. A week later, Monica and Tess had visited the governor. Tess knew that the governor was heading for trouble. The governor though Monica was Monique. Governor Arthur asked, "Who is the other lady with you? Thanks for helping me to win the election. "

Monica replied while glowing, "I'm Monica, I'm an angel from God. I'm not Monique. Monique is really the devil posing as me. The message is you must stop the oil drilling. If you don't, there will be a massive earthquake."

Governor Arthur replied, "I already made a mistake. I'm afraid I couldn't escape from the devil. I should never have signed that contract with Monique."

Monique suddenly appeared and said, "Don't listen to them. These angels just want you to stop the oil drilling so California would keep going more into the deficit."

Tess replied, "Don't listen to Monique! She lies and only is interested for your soul. You can be saved if you don't listen to Monique and use your faith with God. Monique, you just get out of here and leave the governor alone. He's not interested with you.

The governor replied, I'm afraid I sinned all my years while I was acting. The news had got the story on sexual harassment while I was acting and doing the workout at the gym."

Monica replied while glowing, "The truth is the God loves you and you must forgive yourself from the past. Just ask God to get that contract destroyed. But you will have to do your job to get Monique out of your life."

Monique said, "Don't listen to them. I have promised you for success. If you break that contract, I guarantee that you will be recall from office and live in poverty."

Monica said, "Don't listen to her. It's all lies."

The governor said to Monique, "I don't want any more dealings with you. You just get the hell out of my life and that contract will be burned."

Tess brought that contract and used her angelic power to burn the contract and Monique had vanished. Monica said, "Good job Arthur. Be sure you get that oil drilling stopped by getting the bill to the president."

**April, 2004 – Santa Barbara, California**

The president Berry Bushman vetoed the bill to stop oil drilling. They reopened the offshore oil rigs off the coast of Santa Barbara. Greenpeace and Sierra Club were protesting against the oil drilling. They were peaceful protests and the oil companies called the police and had them arrested for those that stayed. The next day, the oil companies built the platform to be used as stage for the rock concert to celebrate their victory. It is the heavy metal music with 50 guitars. It's more like the guitar orchestra. Tess, Monica, Gloria and Andrew were watching and no one can see them. Andrew said, "I got the word that there will be a big earthquake and thousands and probably millions of angels of death coming soon."

The heavy metal rock concert started and hundreds of young people were attending the concert. It turned out to be a rave party. Those young people were using drugs and alcohol and dancing while stoned. The oil companies blasted the hole and the oil was spouting in the air. Tess said, "This is not even music. This is a bunch of loud noise from 50 guitars. I don't know how those young people get into that."

Gloria said tearfully, "I see that poor girl being rape by several men. They all are stoned from drugs. I don't think they have any love from their family."

Monica said tearfully, "We can't do anything about that since that's what they choose. Those young people rather to destroy themselves."

Thousands and thousands of angels of death came. Several spaceships came to save those that were Godly and caring people. Then the earthquake came. Tess, Monica, Gloria and Andrew heard those musical notes that were played at Devils Tower back in 1977. The angels heard the voice from Archangel Gabriel to come into the spaceship. The horrible earthquake had rumbled the state of California and broke away from San Andrews Fault. The west portion of California had broken away from San Andrews Fault and slid right into the ocean. Archangel Gabriel said, "There's nothing we could do to prevent that. People that continue with their evil way bring that into themselves. It's shame those people have to be greedy, hate against each other. If this still continues, there will be a pole shift. The Axis could shift anywhere on this planet. It had shifted several thousand years ago. That happened during the destruction of Atlantis and at the same time of Noah's Flood. I cannot tell you when. It depends if those people would change their ways of thinking or continue what they are doing. If the pole does shift, there will be three days of darkness and the climate will have a drastic change. Those people we saved will be taken to another planet to prepare to help and teach people on new energy source after the planet earth are free from greed and any evil doings "

There have been some massive memorial services throughout the world for those lives lost in the California earthquake. The developers were developing the new beach front properties right on an east side of San Andrews Fault.

**August, 2004 – Pompeii**

Mt. Vesuvius volcanic activity had been increasing. The city of Pompeii had to be evacuated. A week later, there was a major eruption from Mt. Vesuvius shooting steam and ash several thousand feet into the atmosphere. It had produced the gigantic tidal waves. Andrew gave the message to Tess, Monica and Gloria and said, "These tidal waves are going to hit Florida. It will be at least 100 feet high which will sweep across the state of Florida."

Tess replied, "I remembered the psychic Joan predicted the tidal waves that would sweep across Florida. I have noticed Joan had warned about the tidal waves and left Florida. Several people left the state of Florida by taking her advice."

**September, 2004 – Washington DC**

President Berry signed the bill to oxygenate the gasoline for the whole country. Tess came into his office very angry. Tess said, "you know that oxygenated fuel is going to poison the water and air. You know that MTBE has known to cause cancers. You know MTBE was invented by terrorists. You people are doing that for greed with no respect for others. I hope you lose your elections. You should be considered a terrorist by requiring MTBE in gasoline. Don't we have enough disaster?"

The president replied, "Disaster my ass! Don't forget this is what brings the jobs and economy back. I don't know how you pass those security guards"

Tess replied, "Security guards don't always see angels. I can be invisible to them. Since you have been president, the economy had gotten worst. The middle class is disappearing. If those people were smart, they wouldn't be voting for you."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**November, 2004 – Washington DC**

President Berry Bushman ran for president with the opponent Helen Clayton. This would be the first woman to be a president if she'd really won the election. She is the wife of former president Bob Clayton who had gotten the economy going during his terms. After all the ballots counted, Helen Clayton won the election. However, president Berry ordered to recount of ballots. President Berry claimed that League of Women Voters reprogrammed the computer for their favor. The president ordered his men to recount the ballots. Many of them thrown out the ballots that favor Helen and now Berry won the election after recounting. The angels were watching over president Berry which the angels were invisible to him. Monica said, "I can't believe that he stole the election again. I know Helen would have gotten economy going again and get America out of the deficit."

Tess replied, "There's two reasons for him to steal the election. One of them is that he doesn't believe the women's rights. The other reason is for benefitting the wealthy people by keeping them practically tax free."

**January, 2005 – US Highway 50, 40 miles east of Sacramento, California**

A car caught on fire that was traveling west bound of US Highway 50. It was caused by overheating due to use of MTBE in the gasoline. There was a dry Santa Ana wind and it was still in drought. This car was driven by a handicapped driver and could not escape the flames. Andrew came and said, "I'm the angel and I'm taking you home."

This car fire started the wild fire and is rapidly spreading and heading toward Sacramento. The wind was so strong that it drove fire all the way to Sacramento. When the firestorm hit Sacramento, it burned more than 2000 homes. After the fire got under control at Sacramento, the fire moved up through High Sierras and burned several towns and continued to burn all the way to Lake Tahoe. The fire burned whole town of Lake Tahoe. The firestorm lasted for several days until it rained and snowed at the higher elevations. It had burned over one million acres of brush and forest. This was the worst firestorm in the history caused by one car that caught on fire. Tess opened up the shelter at the town of Truckee for those that lost their homes at Lake Tahoe. The TV news was on at the shelter and the news told the story as the firestorm was caused by a lit cigarette. Several people at the shelter didn't believe the news and one of them witnessed the car fire. Tess said, "The oil companies are using their threats for the news to tell the truth. The oil companies are covering up to protect their profit with the MTBE in the gasoline."

Gloria said to Tess tearfully, "The state of California sure has the worst disaster in the past year. Last year, San Francisco and Los Angeles slid into the ocean by massive earthquake and now the worst firestorm. If Helen was the president, this wouldn't happen. It's shame that president Bushman put more cuts for the forest service and fire crew for the tax cuts for the wealthy people. It really burns me for the coverup on that fire."

Tess replied, "My angel baby, Those people would rather to be greedy than listen to God."

**May, 2005 – Denver, Colorado**

The greed was so out of control that a group of computer programmers created the Robin Hood Virus. This virus was to infect those computers owned by greedy wealthy people and transfer it to places like homeless shelters and poor people. There was a group of Ninjas mostly females to attacked the drug dealers, con artist or any greedy rich people that gouge prices and give it to poor people. This group is known as Robin Hood Ninjas Society. They do not use any firearms to rob them, but they do carry swords. They do not use swords to kill, but only to warn them. Monica, Tess, and Gloria were at the residence where the virus will infect the computers. Tess said, "This is our assignment. Our assignment is to make sure Monique don't get to him. His name is Abbott. We are not stopping him on programming a computer virus. He is doing that to fight against the inflation and price gouging. He's only stealing it from greedy and price gouger. The landlords had double the rents in last two years. The gasoline gone up to three dollars per gallon. This is even worst than the seventies double digits' inflation."

Monique came to Abbott's home and came up with the contract. Monique said, "I promised I would help you to clean out the money from greedy wealthy people and give all the money to the poor. Your mother will have her home rather than living out on the streets. All you need to do is to sign the contract."

Tess, Monica and Gloria come knocking at the door and Abbott let them in. Tess warned Abbott and said, "Don't sign that contract! She 's only interested in taking your soul. She only lies. Monique! You go back where you belong!"

Abbott replied, "I see one of you must be the twin. I'm glad I didn't sign that. Suppose I'll get punished when I get the virus out on those computers. I got to do something to save those poor people that are homeless because they can't pay the high rent. I need to steal those landlords at Sacramento that had gouge the rent prices three time more to get those fire victims a home while they're homes being rebuilt."

Monica, Tess and Gloria glowed and Monica said, "We are the angels sent from God. The message is you should always do your work with love. You must protect yourself by surrounding yourself with the white Christ light. That's the best kind of protection against evil forces."

Abbott sent the Robin Hood virus to the computers to the company that only are greedy or price gouger. The companies that got the computer virus had a Robin Hood comics that laughed, "you are being rob so the poor people gets their share they deserve."

**June, 2005 – Sacramento, California**

The Robin Hood Ninjas Society came to break into the house that was used for drug trafficking. The ninjas jumped on those drug dealers and even used their marshals' arts to knock guns out from them. They tied down those drug dealers and threw cocaine at them and took several million dollars from them. The ninjas called police to have them arrested. Tess came by dressed as police uniform. Tess said to ninjas, "Good work! They'll get their justice. There's an old warehouse at downtown that can be use as shelter. This is so sad to see many of them in the wheelchair that have no place to live"

One of the ninjas replied, "We are just getting ready to give out the money for the disabled so they can have their home and get themselves fed."

The Robin Hood Ninjas Society stopped at the office that was known as slumlord. His name is Keith. The ninjas pointed the swords at the slumlord and one of them said angrily, "I know that you are overcharging the rent for the places that are not livable condition. You refuse to fix the place. You hand us your money right now. We are going to see that those renters get decent place to live. I'm going to notify health department and make sure you fix it or get out of your business. I'll make sure you live in that place to see how you like it."

The Robin Hood Ninjas Society helped opened up that old warehouse and repainted it and made it into nice shelter. Tess, Monica and Gloria volunteered to help the homeless. They even help to get the decent housing for the disabled and seniors that have been living in the streets. The Greene family also volunteered to help with the shelter. Russell hugged Tess and said, "It's nice to run into you again. We came here to help out to those that lost their home in the firestorm. One of my friends that lived at San Diego lost his home from the earthquake when it slid into the ocean. Fortunately, he was in vacation when that happened."

Tess replied, "That's the saddest thing for angels to see that kind of event. We will be around here for a few days until we get our new assignment.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**December, 2005 – Bangor, Maine**

Johnny Smith and Sarah Bannerman joined the Robin Hood Ninjas Society and opened up the homeless shelter. The record-breaking cold wave had hit throughout the country. The heating oil had tripled for the past year. The weather report warned about the Yukon Express, which are the dry and very cold wind, going all the way south. This was the coldest winter of the history. The United States was having a severe drought. FBI agent Fox Mulder and Dana Scully came to the shelter. Monica and Tess also came to the shelter. Fox asked Johnny, "I'm very curious about your prediction on that cold wave and warned people about California slipping into the ocean."

Johnny replied, "When I was visiting Los Angeles for two weeks, I was holding several hands and got the same vision, Therefore, I had warned them about the massive earthquake. The reason I predicted the cold wave is that when I was holding several hands, I had visions that many people dying due to an exposer of cold weather. Many of them homeless and many of them can't even afford to heat their homes."

Tess said to Fox, "I remember you at Roswell asking about alien abductions. I got the word from God that the severe drought and cold wave is due to MTBE in the gasoline. The MTBE actually dries up the atmosphere. That's why the west coast has been in drought for several years. If they continue to be greedy forcing poor people to be homeless, there will be some drastic changes for our planet earth."

Reverend Purdy entered the shelter. The news came on the TV and several members of Robin Hood Ninjas Society came on to interview with the news. One of the members said, "We only rob the wealthy that are greedy, drug dealers, slumlords or any organized crimes. We do not rob any wealthy that are giving and helping the needy or any charitable organization."

Someone had sent the Robin Hood Virus to rob out the greedy companies including oil companies and pharmaceutical companies. The virus had transferred funds from greedy corporations to homeless shelters and families that are on low income so they can be fed and get their homes heated. Monica said tearfully to everyone at the shelter while glowing, "I'm an angel sent from God. It's sad that so many corporations had to be greedy. The middle income is rapidly disappearing and that middle income can't even afford to make a living. We must pray for the world for abundance, peace and prosperity."

Archangel Gabriel came and said while glowing, "some of you may have the vison or heard about the sacred places to meet if there is going to be any drastic Earth changes. The places that are considered sacred are Sedona Arizona, Devils Tower, Hopi Indian Reservation, Buddhist Temple at Himalayas, Lourdes France, Stonehenge at England, Jerusalem and many more. You have heard about the crop circles appearing recently. The crop circles are the messages which will needs to decipher. You will know the meaning when you listen to God. Remember the three angels. The angels of love, light and truth."

Sarah asked Monica, "I have heard several times about the three days of darkness. Johnny had been picking that up on his prophesy. I know it had been written in the scriptures and foretold by Nostradamus. I think this might have to do with the pole shift."

Monica replied, "It's possible for the coming of a pole shift. It's depending the way people behave. If more of them would change their way of thinking and respect others and be more giving, it shouldn't happen. There was a pole shift during Noah's Flood. That was the result of rain and flood for forty days."

Reverend Purdy announced, "I will be holding services at Bangor Unity Church this Sunday. It will be the truth about reincarnation. All you need is open mind. Lets join hands and form a prayer circle. 'Oh heavenly father, we ask to bring the peace and love for our planet. We ask to have prosperity and abundance for everyone.' Please remember the message from archangel Gabriel."

The following Sunday, Reverend Purdy gave service at Bangor Unity Church. Tess was playing organ this Sunday. They played the song 'Let There Be Peace on Earth' and 'Bridge Over Troubled Waters.' After the songs, Reverend Purdy started the lecture. The topic is the laws of Karma and Reincarnation. When you do anything to harm other people, you get back ten folds. When you do good, you will be rewarded. Reincarnation comes according to karma. That's how you learn the truth. Many people come back again to finished up what they did in previous lifetimes. So if you do good for the others in this lifetime, your next lifetime will be more rewarding. You probably heard about the heaven and hell. You really create heaven and hell for yourself. The scriptures say 'The Kingdom of Heaven is within.' Please meditate on that passage and the truth will come out."

When the service was over, everyone was spiritually uplifted.

**January, 2006 – Atlanta, Georgia**

The senior citizens and disabled people were protesting at the Social Security office. It had been going on all over this country. They only gave one-half percent raise in Social Security and decrease benefit with the Medicare. The Social Security Administration gave themselves the biggest raises int the history. However, the employees only got two percent pay raises. Tess, Monica, Andrew and Gloria even joined the protest. The Robin Hood Ninjas Society got into the home to one of the Social Security Administrator. They had pointed the sword at him and said angrily, "You better give the seniors and disabled persons decent raises so they can live or face your consequences!"

Several days went by and there were no raises for Social Security. The Robin Hood Ninjas Society robbed the Social Security Administrators throughout the United States and gave it out to seniors and disabled persons.


	12. Chapter 11 & Epilogue

**Chapter 11**

**March, 2006 – Stonehenge, England**

Thousands of people had the visions of Stonehenge and were guided to gather there. Archangel Gabriel appeared and had given prophesies for the changes of Earth. Archangel Gabriel said while glowing, "There will be some drastic changes for our planet earth. The evil is way out of control. The greed is the number one evil. Families are forced to sell their children since they no longer can afford to support them. Many children had died from cold weather due to unheated homes because the family could not afford to heat their homes and many of them were homeless. The forests are being stripped away from the timber companies by the order of president Bushman. President Bushman claimed that wildfires would be prevented by clear cutting the forest. He also claimed that everyone needs to be adjusted to the climate changes. The air and water are contaminated with chemicals causing health problems to many people. The corporations are using satanic powers for their greed. The right wings group passed a law to ban all other religions that are not Christian and the middle east countries are banning other religion other than than Moslems. Those fundamentalist religions' groups would start a major war. There will be a pole shift which will drastically change climate, major earthquake, tidal waves and volcano eruptions. This will cause three days of darkness as prophesied. This will cleanse out the evil from this planet. All of you had been selected for the 144,000 that will be taken into the spaceship during the pole shift. Majority of people would not survive the pole shift. We must allow the pole shift, otherwise there would be nuclear war. We must not allow nuclear war because it will affect the planetary system. Once you get in the spaceship, all you selected ones will experience ascension. All of you will have wonderful experience. You will have experience of the shifting of your consciousness. Your hearts and mind will be touched by the three angels. The angles of love, light and truth. After the pole shift, Atlantis and Lemuria will rise."

**Lourdes, France**

An apparition of Virgin Mary had appeared and thousands of people had visions led to come here. Those people are being prepared for ascension. Archangel Gabriel appeared and gave the same prophesy about the pole shift. There were more gatherings at the others' sacred areas. The others' sacred areas include Jerusalem, Buddhist Temple at Himalayas, Roswell New Mexico, Devils Tower Wyoming, Sedona Arizona and several Indian reservations and more. Archangel Gabriel had told about the pole shift and the ascensions.

**Devils Tower and other sacred areas: The Ascensions**

The total of 144,000 people throughout the different sacred areas chanted the musical notes that were played at Devils Tower back in 1977. The 144,000 people were from various religions including Christians, Jews, Moslems, Hindus and others. They had the knowledge that all religions came to same God even if it has different pathways to God. The spaceships came to several sacred areas to take those 144,000 minutes before the pole shift. Millions of angels of death to take those left on Earth during the pole shift. There was a total of three days of darkness due to several major eruptions of volcanoes. Several more earthquakes and tidal waves and there were drastic changes of land masses. Roy, Jillian and her husband Jeff, Barry and his wife Jody, Monica and Gloria were in that spaceship. Roy channeled the message and said, "Hi! I am Abdul. I come to you in love and light. Some of you probably knew me when we crashed at Roswell back in 1947. You may have heard about the shrine dedicated to all four of us by Tom and Helen when they purchased the farm. We will prepare all of you for ascension. Don't be afraid. You will have wonderful experience. You will experience the shift of your consciousness. You will be touched by the three angels. The angels of love, light and truth."

The musical notes were playing and everyone was chanting along with the musical notes. Everyone was holding hands and felt the spiritual upliftment. The angels of love, light and truth combined as one beautiful bright light. It had transformed into energy and touched everyone. During this spiritual experience, several colors of beautiful lights were seen as they were traveling through the sky. They all felt unconditional love as the expansion of consciousness. Everyone was experiencing astral travel while they were flowing through the colorful lights. Everyone had seen the planet Earth as kaleidoscope of colors. The colors were blue and green. Then it turned into red and yellow and then violet. Everyone was seeing the auras of colors flowing from the planet Earth. As the lights transformed in the spaceship, the ascended masters including Jesus, Buddha, St. Germaine and others from different aspect of religions appeared. Everyone felt so close to God as they were being touched by them. As everyone came out of that spiritual experience, Archangel Michael said while glowing, "you are now the oneness of the love, light and truth. We all have time traveled 50 years into the future. That's why the people didn't age when we took them from Bermuda Triangle during the World War II. You will be brought back to Earth. There are survivals and they are living like primitive people. You are here to help them and teach them."

**50 years into future – New Atlantis**

The 144,000 people were brought back to Earth at the different regions of the planet Earth. The pyramid had been restored since it had been in the ocean for thousands of years. It was being used for the use of positive energy. Bill Green, who is the son of Rex Green, have shared the knowledge of Green System. It will be taught for the use to run cars. Gary Holm had shared the knowledge of Nikola Tesla. Gloria said, "With the help of the heavenly angels, we will be building the ship that will be running on Green System. We will be traveling to different parts of the world to teach others that had survived the pole shift and their families. We have a new map of the world since the land mass had changed as result of the pole shift."

**New Lemuria**

Tom, Helen and Jessica were brought here along with Tess and Andrew. The Greene families were also brought here. Andrew had the copies of the Green System and the free energy using Nikola Tesla. Helen channeled the message, "Hi! I am Gredul. I come to you in love and light. All of the chosen one will share the knowledge throughout the world. The survivors and their families are ready for the knowledge of spiritual growth and the use of free energy."

Russell Greene said to Tess, "I don't suppose that we won't able to recognize the US."

Tess replied, "No! You won't. You won't find any major cities. It's our job to rebuild the new cities.

**Epilogue**

For the next several months and into years, the chosen 144,000 people traveled different parts of the world. They had helped the survivors and the family to rebuild the cities, use of free energy and all the new transportation uses the Green System. The air and water were cleaned and free of chemicals. The natures were fully restored. More people are working using Barter system rather than money. For the next several years, the new aircraft now uses the same system that was used on the spaceships. There shall be peace for the next thousand years as prophesied. Andrew, Tess, Monica and Gloria are still continuing with their assignments.


End file.
